Tainted Temptation
by TrulyShadowed
Summary: Draco never knew what he was missing out on by closing himself off from the world and putting on his famous smirk until he met her... Rated R for later chapters. Read and Review Please
1. I want you to want me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of JK Rowling (so sad I know) except for the character that I created.

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic that I have actually let someone read. Be as kind as possible remember R&R! OKAY, fine I will allow constructive criticism.

Chapter 1 Blank

Draco had arrived at Kings Cross alone, as he had done since he was 13. He sighed as his pathetic excuse for best friends, Crabbe and Goyle approached him with a mouth full of food.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he said annoyed, "and how was your summer? he asked although he couldn't be less interested in their answer. They both nodded to signifying their summer was of satisfaction. .

"Well we better get on the train. Wouldn't want to miss another wonderful year with Saint Potter, The Weasel, and that little mud-blood, now would we?" Just as he finished, Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked past them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ever famous Golden Trio..." Draco sneered, sounding every day more and more like his father. Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes but Ron grew angry immediately.

"Why don't you shove it, ferret boy" Ron said as his ears turned red.

"Ron stop," Hermione told Ron exhaustedly, "He's not worth it. He is nothing but an arrogant and pompous pig."

"Hermione, I think you've given our ferret friend a little too much credit," Harry said shrewdly. Draco ignored him.

"Oh dear, it seems Granger has got an attitude problem," Draco scorned as he walked up to her, trying to over power her figure. "Well its good to see you've learned to stand up for yourself once in a great while." He pouted hid bottom lip in mock disappointment. "Too bad you're still just a mudblood, and of no importance to me." He cocked his head to the side. He grinned when Ron tried to step up to him, opening his mouth, then closing it as he couldn't find a good come-back.

"Well, I better get going. I have better things to do rather than stand here and argue with you." With that, he turned and made his way onto the train. He walked down the isles looking for an empty compartment _Lord, I hope I find one immediately, before Pansy finds me_, he thought. Unfortunately he was too late.

"Draco, how come you didn't answer to my letters I sent you? I was starting to get worried about you," She squealed. Draco went crossed eyed for a second with annoyance.

"I couldn't, I was very busy," he stated, not bothering to hide his potential lie.

"Oh ok well good, I was worried you might have been with another girl," she made her pouting face, thinking it looked seductive. Draco could either laugh or vomit at that very moment. He cleared his throat to cover a chuckle.

"No, no of course not." Draco said, wanting the conversation to end. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me. Draco pushed past her_. Must she always be on me like that? _He wondered. _I have to find an empty compartment…NOW…_Draco hurried through the isle of the train. He opened the door of the last compartment of the train, _and perfect no one ever uses this compartment, hopefully Pansy won't come looking for me again. _He hoped.

Draco laid down on the seat, and closed his eyes. He rolled over to find he wasn't as alone as he thought. He sat up and examined the being that was curled up into a ball. _What is this_? He saw that the creature was wearing robes bearing the Hogwarts emblem upon the front shoulder, so he assumed it must be a student.

"Hello, excuse me are you sleeping?" he shook the shoulder, the creature stirred, and rolled over. His eyes fell upon a lock of long, curly brunette hair. Draco decided it would best, for the both of them, if he knew who it was. He pulled the hair from in front of her face; he took a step back. This girl must be the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Um, excuse me miss. Are you awake?" Draco asked in a strange, robotic voice.

"Mm hm," she hummed. Even her voice was breath taking. She sat up,

looked at him, stood, and stretched. Her shirt lifted enough so Draco could just barely peek at her hips. His breath hitched. _She is the most gorgeous thing in the world_. His eyes shifted up to her own. Silence.

"Excuse my manners," She said apologetically before grinning brightly. "Hi, Mila Mollere," she outstretched her hand and Draco took it into his own.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Draco said, throwing on his smug, seductive appeal he saved for very few.

"Yes, I know of you are," she said quietly. Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Really," his voice became smooth.

"Yes. And I also know of your reputation Mr. Malfoy" she calmly stated. Draco grinned proudly even if it wasn't a complete compliment.

"So Miss. Mollere, what house would you be in?" he said, back into his formal manner.

"I am not exactly sure as today is my first day attending," she said politely. Draco was about to speak again, when suddenly the train door burst open.

"Dracky," Pansy squealed. She then shot dangerous eyes at the divine creature sitting next to Draco.

"Who's this?" She gestured towards Mila. The happiness behind her eyes faded as jealousy took its place.

"Oh, this is Mila Mollere she just moved here from, where did you say?" Draco asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell, you did I?" she laughed cutely. "Oh yes, um, I am from here actually. I just have been studying the Magical Arts from home for a period of time." She sighed.

"Draco, come on," insisted pansy pulling his arm. Draco looked at her like he could kill her but nodded.

"I'll come as soon as you remove your arms from my arm, _Pansy_," he replied harshly. "I'm sorry but I must leave. Will you be all right here alone?" he asked in his most caring tone.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I am sure I will be just fine. I was here alone before you interrupted my nap, was I not?" She said with real sincerity.

"Ok, well I expect to see you there then?" Draco asked flirtatiously.

"I suppose you shall." Mila replied. Pansy pulled Draco from the compartment, down the isle to hers. All the way, all Draco could think about is how unbelievably gorgeous his new acquaintance was. _WOW… She is so gorgeous she must be part veela. No actual pureblood is that beautiful anymore. _

"Draco, why don't you ever act so Mr. Gentlemen like that to me?" Pansy whined. Draco wasn't even listening to her, all he could think about was her, and how she entranced him with her sweet, yet mischievous eyes, he wanted to know her. He felt, for the first time in his life, that he might not be better then her. That she was in fact superior to him. He found that almost irresistible. And most girls would fall on their knees just to get to talk to him, but Mila was different, and he knew it.


	2. Arrangemnts?

They began to eat, and the hall was full of talking and laughter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the new girl, "Wow, she is really pretty, to say the least" Ron smiled. Harry just looked at him with a smile. Hermione knew it was more a smirk. _Whoa, look at that girl's smile!_ She just wished that one of them would use that smile towards her, she didn't like either of them. She just wanted to be treated like the lady she was… Not just one of the guys.

_Why do they like her so much?_ She thought. _Yeah sure she's pretty, but she's in Slytherin and nothing nice ever comes from there. _Her eyes traveled down the Slytherin table. _Just look at Malfoy and the stupid slut of the house Pansy._ She reasoned logically to herself. _Maybe I could introduce my self._ She stood up, and began to walk over there.

Harry and Ron knew what was going to happen, but they just let her keep walking. They looked at each other.

"Never stop Hermione from doing anything… we've learned _that_ lesson a few times!" Ron laughed said making Harry snort. They just watched and waited. Soon enough, Hermione was at the Slytherin table, and all eyes went to her.

"Get out of here you stupid little Mudblood!" Pansy yelled bitterly but Hermione just ignored her and walked right up to Mila.

"Hi Mila, I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," she outstretched her hand for Mila too grab. Risky, yes… and she expected Mila to say something rude about her being muggle born, and pull away… Astonished that she would even think about touching her.

Mila looked at her, took her hand, and shook it. The whole table went quiet. A Slytherin had never been nice to a Gryffindor before and especially not to a muggle born.

_What the hell is she doing? _Thought Draco. Harry and Ron didn't know what to think either. Maybe it was just a trick? No Slytherin could ever be that nice. Hermione looked astonished.

"Hi, Hermione, nice to meet you" Mila said breaking everyone's chain of thought. She didn't know why everyone was so shocked.

"Oh, uh… um" Hermione stuttered. "Okay well, it was nice to meet

you, Mila,"

" Ok," she laughed, "I will see you later then…" Hermione turned and walked away. When she got back to her table, everyone was looking at her.

"Well, she seems nice," said Hermione trying to ignore all the stares she was getting.

"Yeah… nice" replied Ron bemusedly.

Draco just looked at her. _I am surprised by her actions. She's a _

_Slytherin and she should know better, shouldn't she?_ Mila caught his eye, smiled and quickly looked away. _She is very unique; I can definitely say that for her._

Dumbledore just looked at all the kids and was surprised that Hermione had found it necessary to introduce herself. It obviously was very bold of her, but no one expected that kind of response from Miss Mollere… Perhaps she will help the houses unite.

* * *

Mila just thought about how weird that was and how everybody went silent when that girl came over to her_… she seemed nice enough_.

For a while, she just sat and looked at her food. Mila couldn't be any happier though. She always had wanted to be at a real school, and here she was. She hoped it would be as interesting as she hoped for.

Suddenly a tall being brought Mila back to reality. Professor Snape walked up to Mila and he gazed down at her. She looked up at the towering figure standing over her and tried to muster up the best smile she could.

"Miss Mollere, I am Professor Snape. I am the head of Slytherin so if you have any questions about your arrangements, come to me." Mila tried to distinguish his tone but to no victory.

"Arrangements Professor?" asked Mila innocently.

"Yes, you're sleeping arrangements," He said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I see… I wasn't entirely sure what you meant," She laughed. Professor Snape just looked at the girl.

"Well, I am going to have someone from your house escort you the Slytherin common room." He said finally without taking a breath. Mila was feeling a little stupid anyway so that was good.

"Um, Professor Snape?.." She asked as he turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel, revealing the last bit of him rolling his eyes.

"Who's going to take me she?" she blushed slightly, hoping it was someone she knew.

"I haven't decided," he answered flatly, "Who have you met here?"

"Well I've met her.." she pointed to Pansy, "but I don't really think she likes me all too much… Hmm?" Mila searched her mind.

" I also know…" she paused trying to remember his name.

"Well, Miss. Mollere I haven't got all day," Snape said with irritation.

"I'm sorry Professor, his name is Malfoy. Yes I remember now, Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy, right there…" she pointed down the table.

"Alright Miss. Mollere, I shall ask Malfoy to do so," He said.

* * *

Draco watched as she talked with Professor Snape. _I wonder what they are talking about._ Draco watched until Snape started to advance his way. He played with his food as though it had become terribly interesting.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will be needing you to escort Miss. Mollere to the common room." He stated.

"Yes Professor," Draco could hardly bare sitting there, when he could be half way to the Common Room by now but he wouldn't show it…. as he was a Malfoy.

As soon as dinner was finished, Mila looked down the table, watching Draco trying to fight off Pansy. She stifled a laugh.

Draco caught her eye and got up. He walked towards her, never breaking contact with those beautiful eyes.

"Why, we meet again, Miss. Mollere," he said in that slick Malfoy tone, "I told you I would. I always stick to my word. But the fact is I really had no other choice," She smiled innocently, and got up from the table. Draco looked at her, and smirked.

"Awe, and you're clever… very good." He smirked. She giggled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you didn't really give me too much of a choice, did you Mr. Malfoy?" She smiled. "Okay, yes, please ask." He ignored her comment and began talking.

"You want to fit in with the crowd here, correct?" he asked.

"Well yes, of course I do." She calmly stated.

"Then you can't go around associating with muggle borns." He said as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Who was muggle born?" she asked.

"Granger; the one that walked over to our table."

"Yep, that explains the gasps and evil glares I was receiving." _She looked so cute when she was confused_. They had made their way to the common room.

"Well here we are," said Draco, disappointed that their talk was over.

"Uh oh," sighed Mila.

"What?" Draco asked almost too excitedly.

"I didn't watch how to get here," She frowned.

"Well, I guess I will just have to show you again tomorrow, won't I?"

"I suppose you will…" She gave a dramatic, heavy sigh with a small smile playing on her face.

She turned and made her way into the common room. She found she was lost again but decided it would be stupid to go back and ask Draco again so she turned to a group of chatty girls.

"Um…Excuse me, can you tell me where I sleep please?" The girl looked upset that she had interrupted her conversation, she pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you." The girl ignored her comment and went back to the conversation.

_Well, she seemed nice didn't she? _Mila asked sarcastically to herself. She walked into the bedroom, and examined it. _I suppose this is where I shall be living till summer break._ She thought. Mila looked around. She found that her things had already been brought up, and were sitting on her bed. She happily hopped more than climbed into her bed, and fell fast asleep.

Draco looked at the door Mila had just walked through. Pansy had already made herself comfortable on the couch and sat there waiting for Draco.

"Oh, Draco. Will you please come over here and sit with me?" She asked pouting her bottom lip. Draco turned around quickly, with a sneer on his face.

"I am really tired, I think that I am going to go to bed." He sighed.

"I could join you if you would like." She suggested in the sexiest voice she could.

"Pansy…darling…I wouldn't want you in my bed." He replied harshly and walked to his bedroom. He felt sympathetic for her, but she needed to know that he didn't want her.

He walked over to his bed and just fell into the black satin sheets with the same Malfoy confidence he did every night.

* * *

Mila awoke the next morning feeling happier then she had been in awhile. She rolled toward the window, and sighed.

"Another beautiful day, isn't Mila?" She asked herself before making her way to the bathroom where she could hear Pansy talking she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Mila leaned her ear to the door.

"She thinks she is so much better then everybody else," Pansy exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah, did you see how she was all over Draco?" Millicent said.

"Well, I guess we will have to show her why she shouldn't mess with Draco, won't we?" Pansy said sneered. "All we have to do is pretend that we're her friends and then we'll humiliate her in front of Draco. You've seen how much she wants to fit in." Pansy said devilishly. They both giggled devilishly and Pansy sighed.

"Its really her fault you know… She made herself such an easy target…" Mila pulled her ear from the door when she heard them coming. She ran towards her bed and jumped in_. I can't believe how unorthodox these people are here. _She thought._ That Hermione girl seemed nice but Draco said if I wanted to fit in, I wouldn't be able to talk to her… or probably anyone in Gryffindor for that matter. _She heard Pansy's approaching foot steps and played like she was sleeping.

"She won't even know what's coming." Pansy said. _That's what you think Miss. Parkinson_, Mila thought with a smile playing on her face.

When the coast was clear, Mila got up and went to take a shower. She washed her hair and thought about those silver orbs. _I was not all over Draco… if anything, he was all over me I must say. _She walked to her closet, and pulled out her school uniform. Mila quickly got dressed, put on some lip gloss and eyeliner. She charmed her hair to curl and looked in the mirror.

"You look very nice today Mila," she said to herself, in a small laugh. She walked through the common room and had a smile on her lips the

whole way down to the Great Hall. She walked to her table and she was so caught up in thinking, she didn't even notice all the boys gawking over her. Mila put her hands on her hips and searched for a seat.

"Hmm, where should I sit?" she mumbled sub-consciously.

"Hey Mila, if you would like, you can sit next to

me." Pansy smiled.

"Oh yes thank you." _Here we go_, she prepared herself.

"Mila, I am so sorry for the way I acted on the train. Can you ever forgive me?" Pansy said trying to make a sincere smile.

"Well yes of course! It wouldn't be very nice of me if I didn't." Mila said cheerfully. Pansy continued on eating and talking to Millicent. Mila took eggs, and some toast placing them on her plate. She looked up and straight across from her were two boys… looking at her. One had emerald green eyes, with glasses, and messy raven black hair. And the other one had freckles, and unmistakably bright red hair. Both were looking at her with a look of sincere curiosity in their eyes.

Mila would make it a point to introduce herself later. She finished eating and took out a book from her bag.

"Let's see… Hmm… The art of Transfiguration," she mumbled aloud again. _Well I suppose there is never a better time to start then now._ She laughed thinking about her father and how he would always tell her mother that. Then a frown escaped her_. Today is going to be long… I can already anticipate that_. Mila thought sadly.

The Headmaster had excused everyone from the great hall and the students all made their way to class. Harry and Ron were headed to find Hermione when someone had bumped into them. Harry looked down to the culprit. When he realized who it was, he looked instantly apologetic.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes I am. So sorry; I wasn't watching where I was-"

"Mila! There you are I… am supposed to escort you to your classes."

Draco walked up to her, cutting her off in mid-sentence. She stared at him blankly.

"Hello Scarhead, Weasel…" Draco meant the comment to be condescending and clever but he looked more like he was about to kill them. Harry just looked at him and then back to Mila.

"Hmm, I see your falling in with the wrong crowd, aren't you?" Harry asked wickedly.

"Don't talk to her," Draco almost yelled feeling stupid for saying it so immaturely. _What is this power she has over me? I am a Malfoy; we do not waste time over girls. _

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but I believe I can take care of myself," Mila started to get upset. "I am sorry if you take this wrong way but I believe I have the choice of who I want to associate with, and if I so choose to talk to…Um, what was your name?" she asked them.

"Harry Potter," he smiled, "And this is Ron Weasley." Harry said with utmost poise.

"Yes, well if I choose to talk to Harry, and Ron then I will." Mila shouted slightly. At that moment, Hermione walked over to them, and looked at the scene before her.

"Bloody hell, and the Mudblood comes to make things worse?" Draco spat as his embarrassment boiled over. Mila looked over to Hermione and watched as she tried to hold back her tears and anger.

"Why do you call her that?" Mila asked.

"Because that's what she is… a filthy muggle born."

"Well, Draco, I can see you're not the person I believed I was getting to know. You acted so nice on the train but this is how you treat people who you believe are below you." Mila stated. "This is definitely not how I was planning my day to go…"

"Mila, you don't understand," Draco tried to explain. _Now I'm pleading? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Draco thought. Mila turned away and pulled out her schedule of classes. She saw she had Potions with Gryffindor first.

"Hi, sorry about that. Can you guys please show me how to get to Potions?" Mila asked.

"Uhhhh, Yeah… sure," they said in unison.

"Well, you're never going to fit in now." Draco said in almost a whisper


End file.
